


First and last kiss Goodbye

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: 【喜多主】【R18預警】這是一個最初與終結的吻別如果平安夜能與祐介一起渡過會怎樣呢？*請務必通關全game後觀看
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 4





	First and last kiss Goodbye

「這也是為了不讓世界再度陷入扭曲，也是你所希望的結果吧？」

認知世界隨著惡神一起消失，但要落實廢人化等一切超出常理的罪行的話，來自怪盜團首領的證言是至關重要的。

「或許會捏造莫須有的罪名，將你的同伴們都逮捕。」

⋯⋯無法接受。

他的使命是將獅童等惡徒制裁。更何況，他可以為了同伴們的安全做任何事情，即使自己再被警方逮捕也是沒有辦法的。

既然自首是唯一通向最好結果的途徑的話。

像提線木偶一般點頭應允，曉木然抬腳跟在新島後面。

這時候褲袋裡的手機卻突然響起了特殊的短信提示音，曉內心猛然一跳，劃開手機，果不其然那熟悉的藍色頭像從最近聯絡人當中擠到了最頂。

察覺到身後人停頓的腳步，新島轉身看向他，只見一向平靜無波的黑髮青年停留在原地，低頭對著手機屏幕一言不發。

“怎麼了？”

“給我一點時間。”

握住手機的十指不可察覺地微微顫抖，寡言的青年垂下眼簾，硬生生擠出一句不像是請求的話。

平安夜裡，對比街道上喜慶氣氛下結伴而行的途人，應受萬人追崇的救世主獨自一人站在雪地裡的景象卻更顯蕭瑟淒涼。縱使是連一系列廢人化事件的真兇也能繩之於法，拯救全人類的英雄，怪盜團的首領也不過是未成年的高中學生，確實是應該無憂無慮的年紀，卻已經肩負了許多這個年齡不該承擔的重任。新島內心暗自嘆了口氣，自己的確是將他逼得太緊了。

“好，那麼明天一早我再來接你吧。”

佇足在原地的曉微微闔目，望著新島的身影消失在人群中，才輕輕呼出一口氣想要打開那封短信。正要按下小小的藍色頭像時，身後突然傳來急促的腳步聲——垂在身側手被一隻灼熱的大手急切地抓住，曉來不及反應不由被拉得踉蹌了好幾步，側過臉一看，映入眼簾的便是那熟悉的藍色髮絲。

“曉⋯⋯！”急忙奔跑過來的年輕畫家氣喘吁吁，“終於找到你了！”

氣都沒喘勻的祐介微蹙著眉，一隻手扶著膝蓋不住喘氣，另一隻手卻依然緊握著對方。平時一頭柔順頭髮也被冷風吹得凌亂無比。

感覺到曉的體溫非常低，顯然是站在這裡好一會了，祐介皺起眉看著他，像是在責怪他沒有好好照顧自己的表情。

“怎麼了嗎？” 

略為驚訝之後，曉馬上就知道大概也沒有查看信息的必要了，只是任由祐介拉著他的手，耐心等他說下去，順便伸手將對方頭上散亂的髮絲撥弄整齊。

好不容易調整好紊亂的呼吸，畫家終於抬起頭來，支支吾吾地開口試探道，明明平時說來就來打攪，也不懂閱讀空氣的皇帝，此刻卻一點氣勢都沒有。

“曉，今晚有什麼安排嗎？⋯⋯是說，那個，平安夜的話⋯⋯”

“可以哦。” 

曉輕輕接道，身側的另一隻手伸了出來，像是歡迎他擁抱似的，看穿了祐介的意圖，黑髮的青年微微歪著頭，就像平常一樣瞇著眼笑了起來。

“我沒有安排。”

“⋯⋯真的嗎！” 聽到人緣一向甚好的人居然有空，祐介驚喜地站直身來，雙目熠熠發亮，不經意將曉的手攥得更緊一些，像尋獲靈感一般由衷地歡呼。

“太好了！”

“祐介想去哪？” 

“曉有什麼想去的地方嗎？”

同時說話的兩人不禁相視一笑，祐介笑著示意服從leader的指令，彷彿平時將判斷交給行動力最高的Joker一樣。

曉見到他的動作之後怔了一下，低頭輕聲道：“⋯⋯我沒有想去的地方。”

明明是帶領怪盜團前進的leader——又或者再也不是了，囚人⋯⋯世界的「更生」已經完成，各種各樣的改心任務已經不復存在，連一直伴隨在身邊的摩爾迦納也消失了，他一時之間竟找不到前進的方向，灰色的眸子陷入了迷惘。

“祐介想去什麼地方都行。” ⋯⋯或者跟祐介一起的話去什麼地方都可以，想和祐介去所有地方。

“盧布朗。” 後者不假思索地回答道。

“如果不介意的話，能讓我再次品嚐你的手藝嗎，曉。” 祐介眯起眼睛嘆道，撫著發出控訴的胃部，體力經過方才酣暢的戰鬥已經見底，更何況沒有任何料理能比得上曉為他精心烹飪的咖喱⋯⋯想到這裡似乎更加飢餓了，畫家的目光不禁在期待中閃閃發亮。

這是約會麼，平安夜的話，應該去更有情調的地方麼？大概一切常理對於祐介來說都不管用，面前的男人可是出了名的不按常理出牌。曉忍不住地「噗嗤」一聲笑了出來，溫柔地反握住從方才就一直未放開的手，“好呀。我也正好研究出新的咖哩想讓祐介品嚐，那就回家吧。”

不知道曉有沒有意識到自己說出的「回家」，祐介也滿足地笑了起來，緊了緊兩人相握的手。

“啊，回家吧。”

————————————————————————————————

雖說街上的群眾多半沈浸在節日的氣氛中，但兩名相貌出眾的少年在公開場合親暱地牽著手還是引來了不少側目。

“⋯⋯” 

僅管感受到旁人的目光，無論是出自好奇抑或是羨慕，曉卻感覺得到身邊的人此刻心情大好。以往來說自己大概會想要儘量低調而顧及旁人的目光，但祐介卻只要沈浸在自己的思緒裡就會對周圍一切視若無睹，一舉一動都十足皇帝氣勢，曉不禁莞爾，只是任由他繼續牽著自己走。

即使任性一點也無妨吧。不管以後會怎麼樣，今晚都是最後一個能獨佔祐介的夜晚了，乾脆不管行人的眼光，曉笑著牽緊祐介快步走了起來。

“怎麼了？” 年輕的畫家轉過頭來低聲問道。

今天之後，自己大概會在少年感化院，被隔離到與祐介完全不同的世界中，而祐介有著大好的前程，他無論如何都無法想像如此優秀的天才藝術家被逮捕關在鐵欄後的樣子。

“沒事。” 總有一種萬事落著的安心感，曉望著祐介心滿意足地笑了起來，熱氣順著暢然呼氣在空中凝成一片白霧，仰頭望向漫天飄雪的夜空，有幾片雪花飄落到雙瞳上，刺激得淺灰色的雙瞳微微眯了起來。

不清楚曉到底意指什麼，只是感覺到他的手怎樣都摀不熱，祐介不滿意地嘟噥了聲，將兩人緊緊相扣的手收進衣袋裡。

回四軒茶屋的一路電車上兩人有默契地選擇了沉默，曉本身就是寡言少語的類型，而祐介似乎正享受著難得寧靜的氣氛。剛拯救完世界的少年們靜靜地依偎在一起，僅是通過彼此緊扣的手聯繫著對方。

————————————————————————————————————

平安夜的四軒茶屋一如既往的平靜，盧布朗外掛上了CLOSED的牌子，曉穿上了工作圍裙，鍋裡的咖喱隨著攪拌噗噗地冒著泡泡，蒸騰出令人食指大動的香氣。

“⋯⋯好香的味道啊，請給我盛多一點。” 藝術家毫不掩飾眼裡的期待，修長的手指比出畫框將曉專注的背影圈在了視線裡。

“好。” 畫框內的人轉過頭來溫柔笑道。

外頭隱約傳來聖夜祝歌的旋律，暖氣充足的咖啡廳內，沒有燭光，也沒有聖誕花簇增加情調，僅是兩個體力耗盡的少年坐在吧檯上大快朵頤。

“真不愧是曉，鮮美爽滑的肉汁揉合恰到好處的辣度，加上熟練的烹飪手法，這正是極致的美味！” 祐介雙手合十地發出感嘆，爽快吃下大半鍋咖喱之後的畫家臉上洋溢著幸福的神情。

“多謝款待。”

“祐介能喜歡就太好了，” 曉只是勾起唇角笑道，“需要咖啡嗎。”

“好。” 

被曉調成靜音模式的手機又唐突地振動了起來。其實從方才進門之後，擱置在桌上的手機便不斷收到了各種聯絡的sns，可是手機的主人卻像完全沒有聽到似的，只是一心一意為他煮著咖啡。

大概是同伴們確認安危的信息吧，又或者還有來自不同人的邀約？祐介早就知道曉的人緣極好，畢竟是集合了全部優點在身的怪盜團首領，被大家喜歡也是無可奈何的事情吧……內心天馬行空地腦補出各種曉被追求的場景，祐介的注意力又遊離到了對方嘴角的弧度，面前游弋的纖細手腕俐落地為他煮了一壺咖啡。

要是曉的話，這種特別的節日大概會收到很多傾慕者的信息吧？……曉的手藝比起第一次招待他時更進步了，還用熱奶泡調皮地在上面拉花了一隻可愛的小狐狸，然後體貼地在旁邊擱下一罐砂糖。

是以Fox為原型的拉花嗎？祐介望著可愛的小狐狸輕輕笑了起來，不由再度讚美起曉的手藝……只不過，這樣靈巧的手腕，會在誰面前展示過嗎？……又或者可有哪位女性，坐在這裡品嚐過曉精心製作的拉花嗎？

“曉的手藝這麼好——我是說，像曉這麽優秀的人，身邊一定不乏追求者吧⋯⋯難道說已經有女朋友了嗎？” 

遮擋面容的寬大眼鏡令這位黑髮少年乍看之下毫不起眼，可仔細觀察卻不難發現鏡片之下深邃的雙眼與細緻的五官。操縱複數Persona的Joker擁有變幻莫測的魅力，連對美學極度挑剔的藝術家也為之深深傾倒，更不要說被他的魅力吸引而來的各種協助人。祐介很清楚他的美並不僅止於外表，要說曉的身邊沒任何追求者，這才是最令人難以置信的。

祐介輕抿了一口苦澀的咖啡，話雖這麽說，但只是想象了一下曉與某位女性並肩的情景，內心就已經忍不住吃味起來。

“當然沒有啊。” 曉漫不經心地回應道，“我可沒有祐介說的這麼好。”

“——不。” 

祐介搖搖頭，只有這一點他可不允許絲毫否定：“曉是為我的世界帶來光明和希望的人，和我相處想必很困難吧，也只有你⋯⋯由始至終一直都沒有放棄我，就算是瓶頸期也願意陪我一起煩惱。” 

擅自闖入了他的世界，對素昧平生的他傾囊相助，為他一成不變的灰暗世界帶來破滅之光的，是不知何時已他心中佔據一席之地的曉，等回過神來，所想之事，所繪之圖，皆已充斥Joker強大而美麗的身影。

“……對我來說，曉就像是我的彌賽亞。”

在吧台前有條不紊整理著的人突然停下了工作，不知不覺被那雙深邃的灰眸凝視著，畫家的臉上不由得泛起紅暈。

“我是說，這樣的你……我…就挺喜歡的。”

祐介緊張地摩挲著杯緣，試圖驅散臉上的溫度，從最終一戰開始便斟酌了許久的話語，沒想到夾著稱讚曉的感言便順其自然說了出來。

“就像曉拯救了這個世界一樣，我也決定用我的畫筆，為這個漆黑的世界帶來光明，可以的話，你願意……一直留在我身邊，與我一同見證嗎？” 

曉的眼眶隱隱一熱，他從來不覺得自己有這麼好，也從來沒有想過自己在祐介眼裡竟是如此特別的存在，被人喜歡原來是如此幸福的事情嗎？……可以的話，他想要回到那個與祐介愜意消磨大半個下午的暑假，不管是百無聊賴地陪他在喧鬧的街道觀察人類，或是泡一壺咖啡，與他一同鑑賞晦澀難懂的美術書，靜靜地聆聽他的評論。

只是他有必須完成的使命，也許今天過後再也見不到祐介⋯⋯被隔離到完全不同的世界裡，如果失去了怪盜團的羈絆，或許與他的人生也不會再度交集。

不能答應……這只是一個無法兌現的承諾。

吧檯後的雙手就像混亂的思緒般悄悄糾結在一起，不敢迎上祐介直率的目光，縱使內心早就想好了拒絕的措辭，此刻卻半個字也說不出來如鯁在喉。

“……對不起。” 曉垂下頭哽聲說道，只是深邃的雙眸隱藏在過長的額髪下，也掩住了此時的表情。

“你很為難嗎？” 彷彿過了一世紀之久，祐介才艱難地開口道，然而卻發現喉嚨乾澀得過分，每發出一個音節都扯出嘶啞的疼痛。

一時間誰也沒有說話，只剩下秒針嘀嗒的聲音在靜默的咖啡廳內緩慢流逝。

“抱歉，是我會錯意了⋯⋯那我先回去了，再見。”

祐介不知道自己是怎麼站起來走到門口的，身側的手掌重復著緊握鬆開的動作，想著只要回宿舍埋頭作畫，大概就可以忘記今天的事情……然而，在剛接觸到冰涼的門把時，背後驀然傳來啪嗒啪嗒的腳步聲。

“等一下！” 肩膀被身後急奔而來的人抓住，祐介還沒反應過來，曉便急切地扳過了他的身體，帶著咖啡香的柔軟唇瓣便猛然吻住了因吃驚而微張的薄唇。

“唔⋯⋯！” 

所有動作皆因曉唐突的舉動給生生凍結，祐介切實的感覺到曉壓在身上的重量，背部重重地磕到門板上，祐介不禁發出一聲悶哼，本就按在門把上的手被發顫的指尖挽留住了。

腦中迴盪著覺醒時亞森狂妄的笑聲。他應該直面自己的真心嗎？在祐介轉身而去的剎那，曉突然忘記了自己變幻莫測的面具，因長期壓抑自我的習慣，他早已遺忘了面具下的自己。情急之下，曉採取了最激進的手法，只想挽留即將離他而去的人。

“唔唔⋯⋯”

感覺到曉柔軟的靈舌探進了自己的唇間，祐介的心跳猛然加速，不由得緊張地握緊門把，被動地接受突如其來的初吻。

直到兩人皆吻得差點喘不過氣的時候曉才放開了他，因情動而略微激動的親吻使得分離的唇間牽出一絲透明涎液。

“不要走⋯⋯” 不知是缺氧還是羞澀的紅暈，曉的雙頰潮紅，纖長的手指揪緊了畫家白色制服的下擺，誘惑般微微喘息著說：“⋯⋯祐介，跟我做吧。” 

“——什麼？！” 從未聽過如此直白的邀請，毫無經驗的畫家騰地臉紅了，可是又直覺有什麼不對勁，他不禁緊蹙雙眉，“曉⋯你到底是⋯⋯”

曉細長的指尖輕輕按在了祐介的唇上，阻止了他的發問，“我只想要祐介⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯”

觀察細微的畫家此時腦內只剩一片空白，更不要說揣測對方的想法了，連好不容易組織好的話語都被忘諸腦後。

“……不行嗎？” 見他未說話，面色微紅的人輕皺著眉頭，帶著祈求的眼底流轉著些微失望。

"也不是......"祐介反射性地否認。然後看見曉露出一抹天真的笑容。

可是為什麼……？這種事情不是應該和喜歡的人做的嗎……儘管瀕臨停機的大腦對這個突如其來的邀請感到了違和感，實際上祐介根本無法拒絕曉的任何邀請，只得愣愣地望著兩片性感的薄唇漸漸逼近。

“嗯唔⋯⋯”

情熱的氣息甫一接觸便一發不可收拾，灼熱的情潮在溫暖的咖啡廳內漸漸升溫，雙方忘情地擁吻著，霎時間寂靜的盧布朗只剩下激烈接吻的嘖嘖水聲。

混亂的大腦開始天馬行空種種的可能性，然後逐一被祐介一一否定。不，他認識的曉才不會是隨便勾引人的輕浮男人。不願想到這萬分之一的可能性，行動力十足的Fox忍不住瞬間扭轉主動權，修長的手臂直接摟過曉腰部更深地擁住他親吻，氣勢洶洶將比自己略矮的黑髮青年推到一旁的吧檯上，大有要在吧檯上直接把人辦了的節奏。

“呼唔⋯⋯祐⋯祐介⋯⋯”

曉的腰肢被親得一片酥麻，意識到再這樣放肆下去可就不妙了，他艱難地推拒著祐介的胸膛，小聲請求道，“不要在這裡⋯⋯上樓，到房間去⋯好嗎⋯⋯？”

“好。” 失去餘裕的祐介簡短地應道，低沈聲線已然染上情動的沙啞，滾燙的吐息在極近的距離下直把人撩得心頭直跳。

曉努力平復著不穩的氣息，還不忘乖巧地將店內的燈光熄滅。

牽著身後的畫家，平時步上閣樓不過短短的距離此刻卻漫長得無比煎熬，漆黑之中不知是誰先碰到對方，壓抑的情潮便如燎原之火般不可歇止，失控的兩人在樓梯上跌跌撞撞地吻了起來，不過幾步的階梯卻像走了幾個世紀一樣。

“唔嗯……”

儘管屋外是大雪紛飛的冬夜，可盧布朗的閣樓間卻溢滿了靡熱的愛慾氣息，樓梯上皆是到處散落的衣物，只是早已沈淪情愛的人壓根沒有去理會，反而急欲紓解體內的熱度。

明明數個小時前還跟夥伴們一起拼命拯救世界，消失之前腦海裡最後一件事情仍然想著無法再見到曉。而這個本以為無法觸及，又令他魂牽夢縈的人，現在居然就在他身下散發著甜蜜的誘惑氣息。

“不，不要去，” 察覺到祐介準備起身開燈的動作，光裸的手臂馬上伸出來環住了他的頸項，“這樣就好⋯⋯”

面具之下的自己是多麼的自私啊⋯⋯或許藉著夜色作為掩飾自己的面具再也合適不過。在擁有祐介的最後一個夜晚，有限的時間裡，他只想要再留戀一下祐介的溫度。

雖然祐介身型偏瘦，腰部薄薄的肌肉卻讓曉心跳不已。纖長的雙腿在祐介身後不安分地交叉，使得彼此更加貼近。

祐介順著他的動作沉下腰來，兩人挺立的火熱便緊緊地貼在了一起。

“啊⋯⋯！” 曉不禁發出一聲驚呼，身前挺立的性器猝不及防被帶著薄繭的大手握住愛撫。

“為什麼和我做？” 祐介低喘道。

曉身上的衣物經過剛才的幾番動作已經被剝個精光，之前在澡堂已經讓他產生綺念的蜜色肌膚完整地袒露柔和的月色下，加上微微起伏的胸膛上的兩點紅纓，完全是一副任人採擷的姿態。

“這不是和喜歡的人做的嗎⋯⋯你也想跟我做嗎？” 

“那裡⋯不⋯⋯啊！” 

平時握著畫筆的修長手指此刻在輕撫著自己的性器，逗弄著胸前的敏感，曉被羞恥夾雜的快感激得渾身都在微微發抖，都已經這種時候了，還要問這種問題嗎⋯⋯？！奈何自己連藝術家的天然也一並喜歡，放棄一般地抱住祐介的頭，軟舌探入口腔與他再度交纏起來，將他的疑問統統封入深吻之中。

“唔唔⋯⋯” 

方才還有點生澀的祐介此刻也食髓知味地給予回應，立即卷起深入的小舌吮吸起來，時而又叼起曉柔軟的唇細細品嚐，而隨著親吻間不斷哺入口中的濃厚氣息，直把曉吻得渾身癱軟。

“唔嗯⋯⋯不⋯不要問了。” 被吻得面色潮紅的曉忍不住扭過頭去，唇齒交纏間的透明絲線也順帶著被牽連出來，兩片被吻成櫻粉色的性感薄唇在畫家的耳邊急喘出聲，吹入耳道的誘惑氣息散發出潮熱的色香。

“我已經忍不了了⋯⋯” 

“抱歉，”祐介低啞地回應著，修長的手指隨即握住漂亮的性器溫柔地套弄起來，“會好好滿足曉的。”

“不⋯⋯” 曉輕輕推開身上的男人，起身從床底摸出一管潤滑，卻在看到內裡的粉色液體的時候，雙頰燙得幾乎燒起來。本來就是買來準備好有一天和祐介一起的用途，沒想到卻在這種錯亂的展開之下被用上。

見對方呆楞著沒有回應，渴望著真正結合的曉低垂著眼分開雙腿，隱藏在秘地之中的蜜穴便毫無防備地敞露在祐介的面前。顫抖的指尖打開了潤滑蓋子，卻不小心一下擠出過多潤滑，直接將下身打得一片晶亮。曉羞恥得只能抖著音發出輕微的低吟：“想⋯⋯想和祐介一起⋯⋯”

“曉……！” 看到心上人就在面前主動誘惑自己交合的香艷場面，祐介被撩撥到難以自持，狠狠地封住了身下人的雙唇，在下身之間遊離的指尖便順著滑膩的膏體猛然頂入了從未被使用過的秘地。

“唔嗯……”

微微腫起的雙唇引來粗暴地啃咬，掠奪的氣息隨著激烈的親吻將他裹進了更深的愛慾之中。冰涼的潤滑液順著指尖帶入濕熱的內壁，被進入的感覺並不算難受，只是意識到祐介的手指在碰觸自己，身體內部便逐漸泛上一陣酸軟的熱潮。

“不要再誘惑我了，” 祐介附在發紅的耳廓間低沈地粗喘，“⋯⋯我也快忍不住了。”

“已經…可以了⋯⋯進來。” 

感覺到下身蓄勢待發的硬熱，曉羞赧地絞緊床單，後穴被擴張得又濕又軟，順著抽插間還帶出令人面紅耳赤的黏膩水聲……明明是第一次，可是渴求著愛人的身體光是在手指的進犯下就快要失去控制。

曉半瞇著眼，不經意瞥見那與手指無法比擬的尺寸，不由緊張地嚥著口水想後退。

無力退縮的腳踝登時被拉了回來，一邊的大腿直接被抬起掛在了肩上，柔韌的身體輕易地被拉至不可思議的角度，秘處的窄穴便隨著祐介壓低身體的動作被拉開來。碩大的性器直接撐開穴口，挺到了深處。

“⋯⋯嗯！” 感受到與祐介真正的結合，曉發出一聲輕微的嗚咽，淚水失控地從眼角不住淌落。

他無法兌現與祐介的承諾，卻在離別的前一晚自私地用身體挽留他。應該讓祐介離開，這樣錯亂的事情便不會發生，為什麼又按耐不住去貪求他的溫度？內心交織的無數雜亂又矛盾的心情隨著淚水決堤，最後的防線即將被奔湧的情緒沖潰，曉難堪地抬手遮住臉頰，要怎麼辦⋯⋯要怎麼才能停下來⋯⋯

“……怎麽了？很痛嗎？” 

聽到上方傳來低沉的聲線，曉很想回答，卻哽咽得發不出聲音，想要搖頭，但遮擋雙眼的手臂很快被溫柔而強硬地掰開箍在了身旁。

“……曉？”

見到月光下的點點淚光，急欲動作的人震驚地停了下來⋯⋯祐介從來沒想過，不管身處什麼境況都是冷靜自持的人，此刻竟是露出了潰敗的神情。

曉本來就是一個內斂的人，不管是喜歡或者是厭惡都從來不會表現出來。儘管平時寡言少語，卻意外是個熱心腸，愛照顧同伴的人，為了拯救他人連犧牲自己也在所不惜……想到這裡，祐介的心便抽痛起來。

“我應該拿你怎麽辦……” 心疼地擁緊了他，祐介重重地嘆了口氣，帶著薄繭的指尖笨拙地拭去不斷滑落的清淚。

“既然痛苦的話，為什麼要跟我做……？要是曉為了所有追求者都能做到這種地步的話，我會很困擾的……”

祐介已經忍得滿頭大汗，努力維持著快要繃斷的理智，即使疼惜的心情佔了大半，但他可不是面對著心上人的誘惑還能坐懷不亂的聖人。

沒有得到曉的回應，祐介在心裡重重歎了一口氣，正想要抽身而退，卻被盤在腰際的長腿牢牢扣住。

“不要走⋯⋯！拜託……不要……” 帶著哭腔的聲音祈求著，曉像緊緊攀住救生的浮木一般，平日冷靜如深海的眼睛裡此時溢滿哀訴，“不是的……只有祐介……”

只有祐介，只是想和祐介在一起，明知道這注定是一段無望的關係，失控的淚水徹底模糊了視線，身為Joker時候所承擔的責任，此時也隨著所有面具一並分崩離析。

“只有祐介才可以……” 清朗的聲線蒙上了一層濃厚的哭音，聽起來既可憐又脆弱，引誘人去肆意疼愛。緊密的內壁隨著主人的抽泣聲，不住地絞緊了體內的硬熱。

⋯⋯到底要誘惑他到何種地步⋯⋯！

如果只是身體的話尚且能抑制，只是聽到這番話語之後，祐介再也無法自持，最後一絲理智也隨著壓抑的低喘徹底潰散。他應該要察覺曉的異樣的，只是知道Joker隱藏在面具之下，神秘又脆弱姿態僅有他一人獨佔的時候，祐介便被這種認知擊得幾近忘我。

“那就如你所願。”

“嗯唔⋯⋯！” 體內的漲大猛然抽離，曉壓抑不住發出難耐的喘息。在意識到自己發出羞恥的聲音之前，仍在顫抖的身體迅即被翻了過去，擺成跪趴在床上，臀部高高抬起的姿勢。

“祐…祐介……” 在結合處的蜜液滴落下來之前，纖細的腰肢被緊緊箍住，漲硬的慾望又順著粘膩的潤滑直直一插到底。

“啊——”

“只有我嗎⋯⋯” 修長的手指順著曉光裸的背脊巡挲而下，蜜色的肌膚在方才的運動中佈上一層薄汗，纖細的腰肢因趴伏在床上而凹陷出誘人的線條。濡濕的結合處也在這種體位下一覽無遺，隱藏在雙丘之間的蜜穴被撐大出他的形狀，在抽插間不斷帶出的晶亮液體，又隨著交合的響亮水聲順著顫抖的腿間滑落到潔白的床單上。

“真是絕景⋯⋯” 

祐介汗濕的臉上浮上沈醉的潮紅，曉的肩膀在微微顫抖，引得他俯身以唇去細細描繪它的線條。猛地將脹痛的慾望退至外緣，在不堪承受的抽泣聲中又狠狠地插入深處。

“哈啊啊啊……” 

幾乎要支撐不住無力的身體，曉被頂得不住往前，而後又順著插入的動作被猛地往後拖拽回來，被肆意侵入身體的感覺即使痛苦，卻又因為是祐介而滿足起來，漲硬的乳珠迫不得已摩擦在粗糙的床單上，不經意間帶來全身麻癢的快感，冠部泌出的蜜液也隨著激烈的動作不住甩動，抖著在身下打出淫靡的痕跡。

“祐介⋯那裡⋯⋯不行⋯⋯啊啊啊啊⋯⋯” 

話音未落，曉便被逼出潰不成聲的尖吟，身後進犯的碩大直接破開了層層糾纏的脈絡頂到了深處，更是狠狠地碾過內裡的敏感點，被猛然進入的疼痛瞬間化為甘美的快意，自脊椎蔓延而上。

“是這裡嗎？” 

“不…不要……” 曉全身激顫著想要逃離滅頂的快感，在床單上抓撓的手指很快便被另一隻手緊扣起來，帶回身邊。

“不是不要吧……” 祐介低沉喘道，隨即覆在了濕得淌水的性器上，下身重重地頂在了最為敏感的那一點，“這裡……不是很舒服嗎？”

“啊啊啊……不……” 

曉被猛烈的快感激得幾乎彈跳起來，柔韌的腰肢高高地弓起，瀕臨快感頂端的性器僅僅是被觸碰，便激抖著在祐介的手上迸射出一股股乳白的液體。

“對……對不起。” 身體在過激的情潮之下快要支撐不住，連聲音也帶著哭泣後的沙啞，昏沉的腦袋被劇烈波動的情緒沖刷得一片空白。

“為什麼要道歉？” 

感覺到手上濡熱的愛液，祐介內心充盈著前所未有的滿足感，動情地環緊了身下人的腰肢，將他更緊地擁進懷裡。渾身充滿神秘魅力，讓他傾心不已的怪盜紳士，做夢也不敢過度妄想的人，此刻在他面前毫無保留地獻出身與心，而曉掩藏在層層面具之下的真實姿態，也讓他深深沈醉。

“曉……” 抽搐不已的小穴緊裹住慾望中心的快感過於強烈，祐介低哼一聲，隨即下身便狠狠地挺入到了熾熱的體內，將兩人的結合處填合得沒有一絲縫隙。縱情地抽插了一番之後，像宣誓主權一般，祐介俯身用力咬住了曉的後頸，大股濃厚的熱液便全灌注在了心愛之人的最深處。

……我可以認為你是對我特別的嗎？……曉。

“哈啊——” 尖銳的痛覺此時卻化為過剩的快感，鞭打著尚在高潮的身體，承受不住的腿根緊緊繃直，曉吮泣地揚起下顎，被逼出無聲的呻吟，來不及吞嚥的涎液順著微張的唇角蜿蜒而下。

靜謐的閣樓間盈滿激烈肉體交媾的熱度，以及情事過後互相交疊的粗重喘息，散發出濃重麝香的酣暢性愛終於歇停下來。

“嗚…祐介……” 曉低低喚住了他，無力的身子已經支撐不住姿勢，過剩的體液順著紅腫的穴口溢出，柔嫩的腿根也因為內射的刺激，仿若被燙到一般微微瑟縮起來。

緊蹙的眉頭驀地張開，帶著哭音的聲線讓祐介驟然清醒了過來，意識到順從慾望的自己，對曉做了各種越矩的事情，更過分地發洩在他體內之後，才後知後覺地刷紅了臉。

“……抱歉，都射進去了，” 想要發問的話語被拋諸九霄雲外，祐介溫柔地將身下的人放到床上，從身後緊緊擁住了他，手掌輕撫著未乾的淚痕，但腦內卻完全沒有安慰人的經驗，畫家苦惱不已，只能不住地輕吻著曉汗濕的後頸，儘量放柔聲音問道，“……沒事吧？”

“唔嗯……沒…沒關係。” 

看起來一切都游刃有餘的曉，力盡過後的情態看起來既可憐又撩人，平時清朗的聲線染上情事過後的慵懶，祐介眷戀地流連在他的頸側，深嗅著兩人交合過後混在一起的氣息。

事後的親吻開始逐漸失控，感覺到體內的熱楔不止沒有消減，反而還有繼續漲大的趨勢，曉驚異地睜大了雙眼。

“抱歉。” 祐介壓抑著情慾的沙啞，不住輕吻著發紅的眼角，“你也很累了吧，今天先休息一下⋯⋯”

話音剛落，正打算起身抽離的祐介瞬間被拉了回來。

“唔⋯⋯！”曉猛然發力推倒了他，白嫩的雙腿便大張著坐到了他身上。

“曉！” 祐介沉吟出聲，卻馬上被重新壓倒在床上，深入在體內的愛液更順著動作被推擠出來，染得兩人相連的腿間一片濡濕。

“我還可以繼續⋯⋯” 灰色的雙眸一片朦朧，似乎還沒從慾望中緩過神來。

曉的纖細手指在祐介的胸膛上畫著圈圈。

“直到祐介滿足為止，都不要放開我。”

————————————————————————————————————————

祐介睡眼惺忪地揉了揉眼晴，卻見昨晚相擁而眠的人一早就穿好了外出服。

“唔⋯⋯” 祐介睡眼惺忪地翻了個身，不滿地伸手將床邊坐著的人攔腰環住。

“祐介，早安，” 那人轉過頭來應道，晨曦的微光不偏不倚地映出他柔和的笑臉，在迷濛之間映襯得眼前的人像轉瞬即逝的幻覺，祐介內心突然湧上無以名狀的不安，下意識收緊了手中的懷抱。

“你去哪裡⋯⋯”

祐介的手馬上被另一隻微涼的手溫柔地包覆起來。

“去煮祐介的早餐，” 曉輕聲安撫道，不著痕跡地離開了他的懷抱，將探出被窩的手臂輕輕地蓋好，又伸手捋了捋祐介睡亂的額髮，“再睡一會吧，現在還早。” 

聽到熟悉的柔和聲線，祐介疲倦地點點頭，雖然有很多想知道的事情，但現在還不急，到時再問清楚也不遲，以後還有很多與他在一起的時間，一定能好好問清楚……

將內心紊亂的各種問題暫時拋諸腦後，祐介滿意地闔上了沈重的眼皮，嘴裡還不忘嘟囔道：“早餐，只要烤魚⋯⋯和味增湯⋯⋯”

“好。” 

得到回答的祐介終於闔上雙眼安心睡著，曉笑了一下，不禁探出指尖輕輕描繪他臉龐的輪廓，俯身親了親湛藍的髮絲。

黑髮少年深呼一口氣，決絕地扭過頭去⋯⋯可走到台階的腳步又頓住了數秒。

曉終是忍不住回過頭去，深深地望了那人一眼。

⋯⋯第一次的離別之吻，大概也是最後一次了。

再見了⋯⋯祐介。

【End】


End file.
